The Lord Protector's Apprentice
by DVN1992
Summary: This is the story of Tarot Calvariam, the apprentice of the Lord Protector, Corvo Attano. Rated M, just in case. this takes place after the events in Dishonored with low chaos, but before Corvo's death.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Dishonored and it's characters are the property of Bethesda Softworks.

My character's are mine, and mine alone.

Chapter 1: The Dignitary

The harbor was buzzing with activity. Whaling ships transporting their catch, cargo ships loading and unloading various crates, small fishing boats weaving their way between the larger vessels. However, there was but one ship that young Tarot Calvariam gave his full attention, a modest flagship hailing from the homeland of not only himself, but his master, teacher, and mentor, Corvo Attano. Serkonos was sending a dignitary to discuss the trade agreement between Serkonos and Gristol. Needless to say, Tarot was on edge, he really wanted his first solo assignment to go well. More importantly, he wanted Empress Emily Kaldwin's daughter, Callista Kaldwin, to notice him. Having her know his name, and not just 'The Lord Protector's Apprentice', would be more than enough for Tarot.

Corvo had taken Tarot on as an apprentice for many reasons; Tarot was in Dunwall alone, he was from Serkonos, and he exhibited supreme talent with a blade. However the most prominent reason Corvo Attano had for taking this boy as an apprentice, and by far his favorite reason, Tarot Calvariam had the mark of the Outsider. Tarot was aware of some of the abilities the mark possessed and how to use them, but he wished to learn more. That was reason enough for the Empress to allow the Lord Protector to take on his own apprentice.

Tarot was a very quick learner, mastering everything Corvo could throw at him. In six months, Tarot was able to climb to the top of Dunwall tower in ten minutes completely undetected. At hearing this, the Empress decided that he was ready to accompany Corvo on assignments. After three months, Corvo found that he was ready for his first solo assignment. In hearing Corvo's reports, the Empress could do nothing but agree, and it just so happened that she and a dignitary from Serkonos would be discussing the trade agreements between Serkonos and Gristol. Initially, she would've asked Corvo to escort the dignitary to Dunwall tower from the harbor, but Corvo insisted. So here Tarot was, watching the flagship as the city guardsman piloted the small boat closer, looking confident but feeling as nervous as a rat surrounded by wolfhounds.

"Wey ho," bellowed the guardsman piloting, "We have arrived to escort the dignitary from Serkonos!"

Tarot could hear the crew's voices, the deck was about a foot above him. Then he saw a ramp extend and lower to the deck of the river boat he was in. Atop the ramp appeared, first the dignitary's bodyguard, a tall man with broad shoulders, a scar above the his left eye, and a light gray stubble. Next, the dignitary, a man who had an air of nobility about him, clean shaven, and looking exactly like the aristocrats he had seen Corvo escort. Tarot remembered what Corvo had told him about any aristocrat "Always remember, Tarot, aristocrats are pompous, not stupid." The thought made him grin. Lastly, the dignitary's adviser, a petite, graceful girl of about Tarot's age, her light hair tied back in a ponytail that fell mid back, and rested delicately between her shoulders. When his eyes fell on her, he caught himself staring and shook his head violently, then he blushed when he saw her look at him and giggle.

"Eh hem," the dignitary cleared his throat exaggeratedly loud, getting Tarot's undivided attention instantly, "Am I to understand that you are my escort."

"Yes, sir," Tarot said, nearly strangling himself to keep himself from shouting it at the top of his lungs, "Tarot Calvariam, apprentice to Lord Protector, Corvo Attano, at your service." He took a bow then extended his hand to the bodyguard, who promptly shook it then continued looking straight ahead. The adviser then offered her hand, Tarot quickly took it, got on one knee, and kissed it all in one fluid motion.

Working with Corvo had taught Tarot how to act around people of high social standing. The best advice Corvo ever gave him was 'Relax, but don't let your guard down.' He was doing great with the second part, but he couldn't for the life of him relax.

"From here, we will got to the wharf," he said, "from there, we will go by railcar, straight to Dunwall tower."

"That sounds fine." the adviser replied, to which the three took their seats and the guardsman piloted the boat in the direction of the wharf.

"May I ask you your names?" Tarot asked as they rounded around a buoy.

"Is there a particular reason?" the dignitary replied in snide tone.

"I just like to know who I'm protecting." He answered, _Great,_ Tarot thought, _this guy's not only pompous, he's an asshole._

"My name is Lux Tenebrosi," the adviser replied, over the rumble of the other ships, "and I must say, it is a pleasure to have you as our escort, Tarot Calvariam." At hearing this, Tarot almost fell right out of the boat. _My God,_ he thought to himself, _Who is this girl!_

They reached the wharf, where the railcar was waiting for them. In the railcar, Tarot felt all the more nervous. Partly, because Lux was sitting right next to him, and partly because his nervousness was turning to paranoia. Just as a scenario of a highly skilled sniper taking all of them out from an unseen location played through his head, they reached Dunwall tower. As they walked up the steps to the entrance hall, his eyes were everywhere, looking for a sniper that he knew didn't exist, but paranoia had other plans. Half-way up, his eyes caught sight of Lux's chest, after that his eyes remained straight ahead. As the guards opened the doors for them, Corvo, the Empress, and Callista Kaldwin were waiting for them.

"Welcome to Dunwall Tower, Dignitary Largitati," Greeted Empress Kaldwin, "I trust your trip was without complication."

"Indeed," He replied, "Though I must say, I was slightly shocked to find the Lord Protector's apprentice had been sent to escort my bodyguard, adviser, and I."

"I'm, sorry," Empress Kaldwin answered, sounding more than a little confused, "Did he not do an adequate job?"

"It's not that," Dignitary Largitati replied, "I was to understand the Lord Protector, himself, escorted foreign dignitaries. An apprentice lacks the skill and experience necessary to preform tasks that should be the Lord Protector's duty." The Empress was utterly speechless, looking from Largitati to Tarot, and back to Largitati.

"Lord Dignitary," Corvo spoke up, "First, Empress Kaldwin decides who to send as an escort, be it nobleman or herself. Second, I would not have sent my apprentice as an escort if I did not believe him capable of such a task as escorting a dignitary. Lastly, Tarot has exhibited more potential than I did at his age." Now it was Largitati's turn to be speechless, Empress Kaldwin closed her eyes and smiled. Tarot stole a glance at Callista, and when she looked his way he stood tall and proud.

"Empress, if I may," Lux interjected, breaking the silence, "My name is Lux Tenebrosi, Lord Largitati's adviser. Tarot Calvariam preformed exceptionally, he is, in fact, the first escort I have had that requested to know our names. I was very pleased with how Tarot did in escorting us."

"You have my gratitude, Adviser Tenebrosi," Empress Kaldwin said, very pleased, "Now, I'm certain you are tired from your long trip, the maids will show you to the quarters we have set up for you. I will send either Corvo or Tarot when dinner is ready."

Tarot watched as dignitary Largitati, his bodyguard, and Lux Tenebrosi ascended the staircase and disappear round the corner. He let out a sigh of relief and exasperation he felt he had held for an hour. Corvo, the Empress, and Callista approached him, all three wore a warm smile. Every muscle in Tarot's body relaxed, he suddenly realized he hadn't been breathing.

"Excellent job, Tarot," Corvo said, "You successfully completed your first assignment."

"Thank you, master," Tarot answered, a little more relieved now, "I never thought the Serkonan dignitary would be so difficult to impress?"

"I told you 'Aristocrats are pompous, not stupid'," Corvo said, "a dignitary is just an aristocrat with a title."

"I apologize, Tarot," the Empress said, with a very apologetic tone, "had I known the Serkonan government would be sending Largitati as the dignitary to discuss the trade agreement, I would have sent Corvo."

"That's alright, Empress Kaldwin," Tarot replied with a bow, much to her surprise, "I am grateful that you let me take this assignment."

"Mother," Callista asked, "is it alright for Tarot to sit next to me at dinner?" Poor Tarot couldn't help but stare and blush.

"Well I don't see why not," the Empress said, "after all, he'll be your protector when your take the throne."

"Really!" Tarot said, excited and confused, "I-I would be honored to." Tarot felt as though he was about to feint.

"Excellent," Callista said, then she went to Tarot, and stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek, "See you at dinner."

Callista followed her mother up the stairs and went to her chambers. Tarot, meanwhile, was blushing like mad and standing bolt upright, with Corvo beside him. Tarot honestly felt like he was going to collapse, one thought kept racing through his head; She kissed me, and I get to eat dinner with her!

"You love her don't you, Tarot?" Corvo inquired.

"Is it that obvious, master?" Tarot said, blushing red as a rose.

"Yes," Corvo replied rather bluntly, "yes, you are. Would you like some advice?"

"Frankly, master," Tarot said, "Step by step instructions would probably be best."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Dishonored and it's characters are the property of Bethesda Softworks.(If you've played the game you should recognize them)

My character's are mine, and mine alone.

Chapter 2: A Battle Without Weapons

Tarot walked down the hall, even though his pace was even, he could not keep a quiet thought in his head. He would not only be sitting with Callista, but learned by eavesdropping on a couple of maids as he went to fetch Lux Tenebrosi, that Lux would be seated on the other side of him. If Tarot were still conscious by the end of the meal, he would thank every known god for every known religion in the isles. It was blatantly obvious that Lux liked him, but it didn't help that she was also quite attractive. _Focus,_ Tarot thought to himself,_ it's just dinner! It's not like I'm expected to marry both of them_. However, the mere thought brought him to a dead stop, blushing red enough to shame the carpet he currently stood on.

Earlier that evening, the Empress had summoned Tarot and Corvo to her study. As they entered, Tarot could tell that whatever she was about to tell them it would be important.

"You summoned us, my lady." Corvo stated, sounding a little confused. Normally, Empress Kaldwin would send a guardsman to tell them to escort important guests.

"Yes," she confirmed, "Corvo, do you still have your mask?"

"Yes, I do." he said.

"Good, that's good." she said, sounding relieved. "I have a bad feeling about a foreign dignitary being here with only one bodyguard and one adviser. If anything were to happen to any of them, it would be very bad for the relations we have with the isle of Serkonos."

"Understood, my lady," Corvo said, "should I have the guard doubled?"

"No, that would probably draw too much attention." she said analytically, making it apparent to Tarot that the conditions of the dignitary's stay were not normal. "Corvo, I want you to guard dignitary Largitati as covertly as possible, is that clear?"

"Yes, my lady." As Corvo said this, he took a bow, his left hand on his chest so his Outsider's mark could be seen clear as day.

"Tarot, you will guard his adviser, Lady Tenebrosi. Also as covertly as possible, am I clear?" she ordered.

"As crystal, Empress Kaldwin." Tarot said, as he took the same bow as Corvo, revealing his Outsider's mark.

As he came to Lux Tenebrosi's quarters, he couldn't help but feel his hands shake. "Damn it, relax!" Tarot hissed at himself. Shaking off what nervousness he had left, he raised his hand to knock when he heard noises muffled by the door, "Lady Tenebrosi," he said as he knocked.

"One moment," he heard her trail off, then he heard an audible click followed by a whirring sound. _An audiophone?_ Tarot thought, _Well it wouldn't hurt to check._ When he activated his Dark Vision ability, it felt like he was going into a deep meditative state. He could see a few books that were probably on a desk. He caught sight of Lux's vision cone, then he felt amazement, confusion, and shock. Tarot could clearly tell from her body movements that she was undressing. She brought her hands up over her head, her left arm moved as if throwing something, he then saw her open what he could guess was a wardrobe, she open something and stepped into it. Lastly, Tarot saw her reach to grab something at her waist when his Dark Vision wore off. "You can come in." she called out.

Tarot opened the door, he had stopped blushing but now he was utterly speechless at the sight of her. She wore a long, sleeveless black silk dress with a high collar that reached halfway up her neck. Her long blonde hair done into a top knot, that rose a few inches over her head, and then fell to rest between her shoulder blades. Lux was looking at him in the mirror, she smiled, "Lord Calvariam, you're staring." he shook his head, and turned towards the door.

"I have been sent to escort you to dinner." he said, hoping desperately that she couldn't see his face as red as it now was.

"I figured as much," She said as she dimmed the lights in the room. "otherwise, Lord Attano would be where you are now." with that she closed and locked the door, slipped the key into a black leather pocketbook and they made their way to the dining hall.

"You're originally Serkonan, aren't you?" she inquired.

"H-how could you tell?" Tarot didn't exactly say it, more like the words fell from his mouth, fortunately in the right order.

"It was your eyes," she said, "Blue as the sky, but mixed with finely cut sapphires."

"Oh," Tarot said, he had never heard someone describe his eyes that way, "Thank you."

"May I ask you something else?" she asked.

"Anything, Lady Tenebrosi." he said.

"How long have you served as Lord Corvo's apprentice?"she asked with a smile.

"I will have been Corvo Attano's apprentice for ten months next week." Tarot said confidently.

"Well, I must say," she said as they reached the door to the dining hall, "I am truly honored to dine with you." _Shit,_ Tarot shouted in thought, _I forgot about that part!_

The table was set. Much to Tarot's relief, Callista had yet to arrive. In fact, the only people yet to arrive were; Callista, Lord Engineer Piero Joplin and his wife Cecelia, Lord Physician Anton Sokolov, and the Royal Navy's Commander Samuel Beechworth. At the head of the table was the Empress, with Corvo naturally at her side. Dignitary Largitati was seated at her left, with his bodyguard seated next to him. The seat to Empress Kaldwin's right was reserved for Callista, Tarot would be seated to her right, and Lux to his. Lux walked over to her chair and took her seat. Just as Tarot was about to take his seat, Callista walked in with the remaining dinner guests. Tarot got up and helped Callista into her seat while the others took their seats.

"Why, thank you, Tarot." Callista said with a kind smile.

"It's my pleasure, Lady Callista." Tarot replied, also with a kind smile.

"Ah, Tarot," Piero said with surprise, "After dinner, Corvo wishes for you to come to my workshop. There is something he wants me to craft for you."

"Yes sir, Lord Engineer," Tarot said, "I'll make my way there afterward."

All in all, the dinner went without a hitch, the food was great, the conversation light. That is until Largitati asked Tarot questions that were both demeaning and insulting. Tarot just kept getting a stronger and stronger impression that the dignitary despised him. When Largitati asked Tarot if he had killed anyone since becoming Corvo's apprentice, Tarot's answer was "I wish to avoid killing if at all possible, but unfortunately, the time may come where killing is the only option. When that times comes, I feel I am fortunate to have a master that supports me, the way master Corvo does." _Yes, smooth._ he thought, _Go ahead and try to make me look like a fool now, Largitati!_ "Well, apprentice," Largitati said, "my bodyguard, Kenal Petra, is not afraid to take the lives of those who wish mine to end. In fact, since I became dignitary, Kenal has taken the lives of twenty-five would be assassins."

"Indeed," Kenal said, his voice sounding as gruff and hardened as his physical appearance, "to avoid taking the life of those who would gladly take yours, should only be used when absolute discretion is needed." Tarot bowed his head and sat back down, he never expected to be made a fool of by the bodyguard. After all, the man had never spoke around Tarot since he arrived. Throughout the rest of the meal, Dignitary Largitati acted as though Tarot was not even there. Tarot felt something fall on his thigh, he glanced down to find a note, which he then slipped into his pocket.

"Pardon me for a moment," he said as he got up out of his seat, "I need to use the washroom." Once he was in the hall with the door closed behind him, he headed down the hall to the washroom. Tarot silently hoped that the small folded note had been from Callista, but since he found it on his right thigh, Lux was the only other option. When he opened the note, sure enough it was from Lux, all it said was 'Come to my room at 11 o'clock. Lux'. Tarot closed the note back up and shoved it into his pocket, _Damn it!_ Tarot thought as he stared down at the sink, _Nothing can ever be simple, can it!_ He splashed his face with cold water and sighed.

Tarot returned to his seat, the conversations that followed seemed to be mostly about politics. So he decided to talk to Callista, something he'd been dying to do since she walked in.

"So, Callista," he said as low as he could, so as not to give Largitati another opportunity to make a fool out of him, "how did your day go, anything interesting happen?"

"Not really," Callista replied, "though I'm very surprised how cruel the dignitary's been towards you. All you did was make sure he and his attendants arrived safely. Which, from what I can tell, you did perfectly, considering their still breathing."

"I know," Tarot said in agreement, "it's as though he's waiting for me to fail."

"Anyway, would you join me for lunch tomorrow?" she asked. Tarot nodded enthusiastically, "Great!" Callista said gleefully.

"Well," the Empress said as she rose from her seat, "Since we all seem to be finished, now seems like a good time to retire for the evening, wouldn't you say?" Everyone seemed to be in agreement, so they rose from their seats. "Corvo, If you would please escort Dignitary Largitati to his room."

"Yes, my lady." Corvo said, and gestured towards the door, "Lord Dignitary, Lord Petra, if you would kindly follow me." Largitati and Petra followed Corvo out of the room, but not without Largitati giving Tarot a final disapproving look. Tarot shook it off, _I wouldn't mind introducing your neck to my blade._ Tarot thought as Largitati left the room.

"Tarot," the Empress said, "Would you escort Lady Tenebrosi and Callista to their rooms."

"Yes, ma'am," Tarot said as he helped Lux and Callista out of their chairs, and gesture for them to follow him, "Ladies, please follow me."

"Tarot," Piero called, "When you've finished, remember to come to my workshop."

"Yes, sir." he said as the three of them left the room.

In the hall, Tarot found it literally impossible to relax. Not five steps from the door, Callista reached down and held his hand, and Lux took hold of his arm and held it close to her. When they arrived at Lux's room, she reluctantly let go of his arm. "Remember." she whispered as she unlocked the door and entered, catching one last glance at Tarot as she closed the door. When they heard the door latch, Tarot and Callista continued down the hall. After they had gone around the corner, Callista took hold of Tarot's arm, just as Lux had, holding it close.

"Tarot," she said softly.

"Yes, Callista." he said.

"Can I tell you a something?" she asked.

"Of course." he said.

"It's something mother told me that her mother would say to Corvo whenever he would leave on an assignment." she said.

"What would she say?" he asked gently, as they arrived at the door to Callista's room.

"When you are near, my heart is at peace," she started. Then, Callista stood on her toes, and kissed Tarot on the lips. "Hurry back to me." With that, Callista went into her room, as she closed the door she said "Goodnight, Tarot."

"Goodnight, Callista." he said as he raised his fingers to his lips. After she had closed and locked the door, Tarot walked a short distance down the hall, "Yes!" he whispered as he threw his fist in the air. In doing so, he accidentally Blinked down the hall, sending him crashing into a small table with an ornate vase on it. Thinking fast, Tarot used Bend Time, the vase stood frozen in mid-air. He took the vase, placed it gently back on the table, and stopped Bend Time. He exhaled in relief, using Bend Time felt like jumping into a pool of water, it always took a lot out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Dishonored and it's characters are the property of Bethesda Softworks.(If you've played the game you should recognize them)

My character's are mine, and mine alone.

Chapter 3:

"Tarot is late." Piero said as he stared at the grandfather clock which said ten o'five, "I thought you said he could ascend Dunwall Tower in ten minutes."

"I did," Corvo replied looking very relaxed, "I also said 'climb' and 'completely undetected', it takes longer to get from the dining hall to your workshop, than it does to go from the aqua duct to the top of Dunwall Tower as quickly and stealthily as one can. So relax, Piero, he'll be here."

Moments, and a glass of whiskey, later, Tarot arrived at Piero's workshop. When he opened the door, he found Corvo and Piero waiting, Piero was just about to pour a second glass of whiskey. "Ah, there you are, Tarot." Piero said, "I had begun to feel as though you had forgotten."

"Forgive my tardiness, Lord Engineer," Tarot apologized, "I had duties to preform."

"Escort duty," Corvo said with a smile, "Who was it?"

"Callista and Lux." Tarot replied, a dreamy expression slapped across his face.

"If you two are quite finished," Piero broke in, "I would rather like to retire sometime tonight! I have to give a lecture on mechanical theory at the academy in the morning."

"We'll talk more some other time." Corvo said, "I'm sorry, Piero, continue."

From what Tarot could tell, Piero was making some final adjustments to something. "Now, Tarot, you are Corvo's apprentice," he said, sounding much calmer, "yet you carry the tools of a guardsman. As Lord Engineer, I find this rather unfair, even insulting, do you agree?"

"Well, sir, I-"

"Damn it, Tarot," Piero broke him off, "you can stop with the pleasantries, just give me a simple 'yes' or 'no'. Do you agree that it is even a little unfair?"

"YES." Tarot shouted. Corvo smiled.

"Good, now relax, I am not going to stab you," Piero said, "I'm rather fond of the idea of seeing my first child being born." Piero stepped aside from the workbench, and gestured for Tarot to go to it. On the workbench, was a custom wheel-lock pistol, a crossbow, and a folding sword. He noticed that all three were similar to Corvo's. "Corvo requested that I craft these for you a month and a half ago." Tarot couldn't believe his eyes.

"Now that you're going on missions alone, Piero and I figured you'd need something more discreet than that city watch sword," Corvo said, "Piero also thought it in good judgment, for you to carry ranged weapons." Tarot was amazed, he dawned his new equipment, the custom holsters easily dispersing the weight.

"You can come to me at anytime if you need any upgrades," Piero stated with a smile, "how ever you will need to pay for them as Corvo did before you."

"Understood," Tarot was beaming, "Thank you, Master. Thank you, Lord Engineer!"

"Not at all," Corvo said, "you've earned them. Have a good evening, Tarot." With that Tarot bowed and left.

Tarot waited until he had reached his room to take a closer look at his new equipment. He removed the sword from the holster on his belt. _It's so much lighter than the watch sword!_ Tarot thought. He gave the handle a squeeze, upon release the sword spun open, he caught it as the handle came together. The telescopic blade extended quickly enough to allow near instantaneous use, and quiet enough to draw it without anyone knowing you're there. Tarot was about to try out the crossbow, when he heard the clock in the hall announce that it was ten forty-five. _Crap,_ he thought, _I almost forgot about my meeting with Lux. _Tarot put the pistol in it's holster, and set it and the crossbow on his bed, leaving the sword closed and holstered on his belt.

Tarot arrived at the door of Lux's room. A dulled chime from inside could be heard, signaling eleven o'clock. His hand shook as he raised it to knock, Tarot took a deep breath to steady himself. _Take it easy, Tarot._ he thought, _You can do this; Knock, Talk, and Leave. Very simple._ He knocked.

"Lady Tenebrosi," he said, "you wished to see me." He heard the lock release.

"Please, come in." Lux said as she let him in. When Tarot walked in, he heard the door close and lock behind him. Tarot spun around to find Lux still in the room with him.

"Why did you just lock the door?" He asked, now feeling even more nervous.

"So we won't be disturbed." she said, a grin forming across her face. "I want to tell something that Lord Largitati will be proposing to the Empress." Lux walked over to the desk. In the light of the oil lamp, Tarot saw her wearing a simple, if semi-transparent, black night gown. As she dimmed the lamp, he could feel himself blushing like crazy. "Would you like to hear what it is?"

As Tarot stood there, nodding like an idiot, his imagination came up with some possibilities; (A) She wants to have sex with me. (B) The Dignitary will put a gun in his mouth, pull the trigger, and let physics do the rest. ( C) All of the above.

"I thought so, good." she said, she stood beside him, their eyes locked, "The Dignitary is going to propose that I stay as an ambassador." Tarot was speechless, but his thoughts weren't. _WHAT!_ He yelled in thought. "Anyway," Lux said as she moved closer, closing the distance between them, "I wanted you to be the first to know." She reach behind his head, and kissed him passionately. Lux guided Tarot out of the room, he shook off the shock so he could speak properly.

"Well, will that be all, Lady Tenebrosi?" he asked. Lux nodded, giggling.

"Yes, Lord Calvariam, that will be all." she said, closing and locking the door behind him. "Goodnight." Tarot heard her whisper. As Tarot walked down the hall, he knew sleep tonight would be literally impossible.

After breakfast, the Empress, Callista, Dignitary Largitati, Petra, and Lux were gathered in the Empress's study. The papers had been drawn up, and signed. The documents stated that Gristol would continue to trade goods and/or resources with Serkonos, and Lady Lux Tenebrosi would stay in Dunwall as an ambassador and representative of Serkonos. Empress Kaldwin and Dignitary Largitati shook hands in agreement after the new trade agreement was signed.

"Dignitary Largitati," the Empress said, "I'm glad we could come to an agreement, and it was an honor to have you."

"Likewise, Empress Kaldwin," the Dignitary said in his stuck up manner, "If there is nothing more, I would like to get to the docks as soon as possible."

"Certainly, Corvo." she said.

Corvo stepped forward. "This way, my lord." he said as he escorted the Dignitary and his bodyguard, Petra, out of the room.

"Mother, can I go to lunch with Tarot?" Callista asked, hanging off of Tarot's arm.

"Oh, may I join you?" Lux asked, "I'd really like to see more of Dunwall, maybe even visit a few shops."

"I don't see why not," the Empress said, "Tarot, I want you to keep an eye on them."

"I would be my pleasure, Empress Kaldwin." he said, _Why me!_ His thoughts cried out.


End file.
